


Longing For Home

by maulsscream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ... sort of, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Maulsoka, Non-Graphic Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Smut, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: Post TCW, possibly an AU.Maul and Ahsoka have escaped Order 66 but they must hide.Neither of them really feels like getting rest. They have so many questions for each other. Questions that don’t need answers.Repost from my tumblr @maulsscream
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Longing For Home

The room of their accommodation was dimly lit and scarcely furnished but it was more than comfortable for the two of them. It held a large bed in the middle and a private refresher across the balcony. The view wasn’t grand by any means but it was a welcome sight after the horrors that they had experienced. They had both had their share of densely populated planets that only brought despair and misery into their lives.

Maul still had a reputation around the Galaxy due to his booming business with multiple groups. He may have been working in the shadows of his association but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t recognized and protected across a few systems of the Outer Rim. It was his territory, a chaotic mix of species and biomes that managed to coexist without outside influences corruption it.

They were laying low for a while before they would return to Dathomir. Even if the planet was close to Mandalore, no one would look for them there. It was deserted and held no resources that would have been valuable to Sidious. The emperor had made sure of it when he had sent Dooku to exterminate Maul’s people. Maul knew they would be safe there. It was his home and he would reclaim it. He would make it theirs.

For her part, the closest thing Ahsoka had had to a home had been the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, but it had never truly felt like home. It was the people that made her feel loved and grounded. Anakin felt like home. Rex felt like home. Obi-Wan to an extent, felt like home. There was trust there, a bond that extended further than servitude or training. They had been her family and she had lost them. How was she meant to rebuilt when everyone who had ever welcomed her into their lives ended up dead or turned against her? She was starting to feel like there was no place for her in the Galaxy, just like there had been no place for her amongst the Jedi.

“Something’s on your mind.”

The sound of Maul’s voice and the feel of his fingertips trailing up her bare spine woke Ahsoka from her reveries. It wasn’t a question but more of an articulation of the disturbance he felt oozing off of her.

“Very perceptive of you, _my lord_.”, Ahsoka said mockingly after a long exhale.

She would never understand how he had managed to rise from the ashes to become this influential leader that everyone seemed to fear. The fear she could understand. She had witnessed the atrocities that he was capable of multiple times. Even after he had sworn to be her ally, he frightened her. Maul had a temper and a strict view of the world. She wasn’t sure how she would fit into his vision.

Maul chuckled silently, a rumbling Ahsoka felt as their chests pressed against each other. She didn’t think she had ever heard a genuine laugh from him that wasn’t a twisted and madness-induced expression of his rage. She quite liked it.

“It’s nothing… just a thought.”, she continued.

It didn’t seem to convince the former Sith. Maul removed his arm from over her and used that hand to lift her head up from the curved of his shoulder while the other arm remained holding her.

“Tell me.”, he insisted.

Even in the darkness, Ahsoka could see the expression on his face. He wasn’t going to let it go. She had only ever seen that look on people who had genuinely lost everything. She knew in that moment that he would understand and relate like no one else ever had.

“I’ve spent my whole life looking for answers, for someone to care and tell me what my place in the world was. I’m tired… I’m tired of losing focus. I’m tired of losing my balance and having my life ripped from me every time I–”

Ahsoka hadn’t noticed her tears until she felt the pad of his thumb wiping them away. He was listening so intently she had gotten lost in his eyes and hadn’t even felt the tears running down her cheeks. Ahsoka blinked. They weren’t tears of sadness but of frustration. She was letting her emotions roll through her instead of being in control of them.

“I know exactly how you feel, Lady Tano. I was taken at a young age too and even after my brother found me years ago I was never free of my Master. Those things stay with you, but they aren’t who you are.”

Maul hadn’t thought about Savage in a long time. If he had the opportunities that he was benefitting from now, it was thanks to him. His brother had pieced him back together, quite literally.

“Your brother… What happened to him?”, Ahsoka asked in a whisper.

She shouldn’t have asked. Maul’s eyes seemed clouded as he recalled the memory. They spoke of pain and loss before quickly drifting to look out the balcony. They were filled with anger as he replied and Ahsoka didn’t have to guess what he meant by his answer. She knew the anger wasn’t directed at her or her question.

“He was killed on Mandalore.”

_Sidious._

“I’m so sorry…”, she breathed out, her hands softly caressing his chest and cheek.

Maul was surprised to hear an apology so genuine. She had taken no part in the war and overthrow of Mandalore. If he had to blame someone, it would be himself. Ahsoka had no blood on her hands, unlike him who was drenched in it.

“Let’s not think of the past. Now…”

His hand ran all the way up the middle of her back and Ahsoka almost gasped, leaning into the touch. Everything felt more intimate after their conversation. He reached the back of her neck underneath her lekku, using his grip to bring her face to his slowly. Ahsoka parted her lips, stopping millimetres away. Her fingertips stroked the frame of his face and it was Maul’s turn to break the distance between them with a kiss.

When they finally came apart to breathe, Ahsoka had her legs either side of him. She planted herself above him, the covers drapped over their legs up to the waist. Her hand reached down in between his legs automatically and grasped him. There was a paused before her fingers began to stroke him and she began to rock her hips back and forth above him.

Maul took hold of her waist, stilling her movements. She seemed lost for a moment but quickly understood that he was ready to lead. Ahsoka lifted herself and sank back down on his length as slowly as she could muster. They shared a sigh of relief before they began to move in unison.

It only took a few minutes for Ahsoka’s breathing to become ragged. Maul couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty above him, with her lekku bouncing across her chest and the beautiful white marking running down her stomach. He reached out to touch them. Ahsoka’s hand joined his on her stomach, tangling their fingers together and letting Maul bring them to his lips.

He let go in favour of holding her waist as he quickened the pace. She clutched the pillow either side of his head, her moans becoming louder and louder as she reached her climax. Maul watched her face contort above him and thought of how impossible whole he felt.

It was a dangerous feeling. One he didn’t recall feeling often.

They came crashing against each other once they were spent, their heavy breathing echoing in the room. Maul resumed his previous action, his hand trailing the length of her back. He could feel her drifting off to sleep, could feel the way she felt safe and content.

He was glad to be alone with his emotions if only for a moment. For the second time that night, he thought of his family.


End file.
